People of the Moon
by Tigeresssa
Summary: An exchange student from Kagome's class ends up in the Feudal Era, only to run into trouble everywhere she goes...
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Family

**DISCLAIMER! : I solemnly swear that I do not - I repeat - do NOT own Inuyasha or anything related to Rumiko Takahashi's ingenious work :)**

A/N: This is my first Inuyasha fanfic so please don't be too harsh! This chappie is just an intro to some of the characters! Also Just to reassure you all, I won't mess up any of Rumiko's original pairings...except I may end up with a Sesshomaru/OC...so you can bite my head off for that...

Enjoy!

* * *

I was bubbling with excitement! I mean…who wouldn't be excited about a student exchange to Tokyo!?! As I was walking out of the plane, I hardly heard the stewardess' saying their farewells. I anxiously made my way out of the gate. Then I saw the family I was staying with.

I was staying with the Nakamura family. I saw Mr. Nakamura, his two sons and Kimiko smiling at me. Dodging the mass of people in business suits, I made my way up to them.

Kimiko and I became pen-pals in year four when I was just learning Japanese and she was just learning English. Eventually we decided to meet in person and do an exchange.

Mr. and Mrs. Nakamura worked as doctors …their daughter, Kimiko, was my age, 15, her older brother, Atsushi, was 18, and her younger brother Tadao was 5. I was staying with them for two months then Kimiko was coming back with me to Australia.

"Hello!" I said (in Japanese). I was fairly fluent in Japanese and Kimiko was also fluent in English…but during my exchange, I had to only speak in Japanese for two months.

"Welcome to Tokyo, Nereida!" said Kimiko, beaming as much as I was.

* * *

After getting my luggage, we all piled into their car.

"Thanks again for letting me stay with you Mr. Nakamura!" I said still absolutely bubbling with joy.

"It's wonderful to have you here Nereida," said Mr. Nakamura. (Mrs. Nakamura had work at the hospital.)

Kimiko was just as funny and excitable as I had thought she would be. She had brown hair that was cut to her chin and bright brown eyes.

Her brother Atsushi had black hair, brown eyes and was listening to very loud music…and seemed very bored and annoyed at everything. (Kimiko had already forewarned me.)

But Tadao was soo cute!! He had short brown hair that was only about an inch long and had huge eyes that were almost black. He laughed at pretty much everything. Well…he was five after all!

Kimiko and I talked about everything that we were going to do during my stay. I was going to visit her school for this week starting tomorrow. Then we were going to a fair on the Sunday.

Tokyo was very different from Australia…Well I lived near the bush so of course the city was very different to the bush anyways…but man…and the FOOD!!  
Dinner was awesome! Mrs. Nakamura can cook! She made almost a mountain of food…and I ate almost **all** of it. I even managed to get a surprised reaction out of Atsushi!

I was sleeping upstairs in Kimiko's room in a bunk bed. I was on the bottom bunk. Her room was cute. There was a desk looking out the window and a large wardrobe next to her bed.

There was also an unusual, old and worn cupboard next to the larger wardrobe. I looked at the engravings all over the doors of the ancient cupboard. The paint was chipping a bit as well.

I stowed away my luggage underneath my bunk bed and quickly got changed into my PJs after a quick shower. I texted my parents goodnight and climbed into bed. I apparently had yet to feel jet lag though because I went to sleep soundly.

I thought about how my family was doing. I was excited about Kimiko's school though.

_Shikon High School_.

I soon fell asleep after wondering if the students at school would like me…little did I know…that was by far, the least of my troubles…

* * *

**A/N: OKay all the beginning crap is out of the way... on to a more interesting chappie! Please feel free to tell me this sucks! (Although I'd rather you didn't :D)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Change of Scene

**DISCLAIMER! : I solemnly swear that I do not - I repeat - do NOT own Inuyasha or anything related to Rumiko Takahashi's ingenious work :) **

**A/N: Okay this chapter is much more interesting than the previous because we actually get somewhere in the story! Again feel free to bite my head off for that last chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Nereida! Wake up Nereida!"

I groaned. I was _never_ a morning person. NEVER.

Through sleepy eyes, I saw Kimiko's face looming close to mine.

"Gah! What time is it?!" I asked loudly.

"Seven thirty! We're going to be late if you don't hurry!" she said hurriedly, shoving a bunch of clothes on my lap. I groggily sat upright.

"I'm really sorry Kimiko!" I said, meaning every word.

"Don't worry about it! You're just tired after your trip! Now get changed."

I quickly got changed into the clothes she had given me. It was a green miniskirt with a white sailor-ish blouse with a red tie thing.

Noticing my confused expression, she smiled, "It's our school uniform. I had a spare one lying around. It's a good thing we're pretty much the same size!"

Wow…the uniforms were so much more…interesting than the Australian ones.

I looked in the mirror…thankfully…I didn't look too out of place in the uniform. I actually kind of liked it. It worked well with my sun-tanned skin, blue eyes and long reddy-brown hair.

We walked to the school... where I was greeted by a hundred faces and a million questions.

"_How old are you_?"

"Fifteen."

"_Are there many shrines in Australia_?"

"N-Not that I know of!"

"_Do you own a kangaroo_?"

"Uh…no but I do see them a lot!"

"_Have you been to Uluru_?"

"No…"

"_Do you live in the desert?"_

"Well I have for a year."

I was constantly asking Kimiko for the definitions of various words.

The bell rang. I sighed in relief. I followed Kimiko to our class.

"Sorry about that Nereida!" she apologised.

"No problems! I guess I had it coming anyway!" I reassured her.

We walked into class. Apparently, we had English (being the language English). The teacher introduced herself as Mrs. Yoshida. She had Kimiko and I stand at the front of the class while all the students were sitting down.

"Alright class! Today we have a visitor. Her name is Shepards Nereida and she is on exchange from Australia," Mrs. Yoshida announced, using the Japanese way of introduction.

I smiled and nervously waved to the class. I took a seat next to Kimiko. I helped out the class with their English…and learnt more Japanese in the process surprisingly…

After class ended, four girls approached Kimiko and I. They were speaking so fast, I hardly caught their names. Two girls had short straight hair, one girl had short curly hair, and the other, who also seemed distracted by something else, had long black hair.

"So, Nereida? What does your name mean?" said the girl with curly hair.

Finally something I could actually answer!

"My parents lived near a group of Aboriginals for a few years and became good friends with them. My parents wanted me to have an Aboriginal name so the leader gave me the name, Nereida which means 'water spirit'!" I said proudly. I watched their eyes go wide.

"What do you do in your spare time?" One asked.

"I do ballet!" I said.

"Are you any good?" said another.

"Uh…I wouldn't know…" I had brought my ballet flats to keep up practice while I was in Tokyo.

"Hey Kagome!" said one of the short haired girls to the distracted girl. She blinked and looked at her friend. "It's a good thing you aren't sick today!"

The girl blushed.

"Yes! Otherwise you would not have met Nereida!" agreed another.

The girl named Kagome blushed even further.

Her curly haired friend nodded solemnly, "To have gout and shingles all in the same week is not good at all."

I tried to keep in my laughter. No-one could get gout AND shingles in the same week and be feeling 100% the next! I wondered what Kagome was really doing instead of being sick with all these illnesses.

* * *

Kimiko and I had history and math for the rest of the day.

On our way home, I began to feel stiff for some reason. I didn't tell Kimiko however.

We chatted away about the day's events and laughed about some of the really obscure questions I had been asked today. (One of them being if I rode a crocodile to school!)

Again I ate an incredible amount of food and wondered how long it would be until I exploded from all this insanely yummy Japanese food…

* * *

I woke up and looked at the clock on Kimiko's desk.

4:20 am... Here comes the jet lag I guess... My head was aching... maybe it was the jet lag...or the copious numberof questions I was asked at school.

I could hear buzzing, like a phone on vibrate. Thinking it was my phone, I got out of bed silently and began rummaging my bag for my phone...not there.

I searched Kimiko's room, the pockets of my school uniform...It was nowhere. I looked towards the old cupboard next to her huge wardbrode. I could faintly see a sliver of light between the doors. I made my way slowly towards it.

The cupboard was a few centimetres above my head and had little calligraphic paintings all around the edges of the doors. I noticed a crescent moon painted on each of the handles.

For some reason, I felt as though I had seen this before. Compelled to open it (for reasons unknown, other than getting my phone) I cautiously reached my hand towards the handle and slowly opened the cupboard.

The room was suddenly filled with light. I gave a slight gasp as I was suddenly pulled forward into the cupboard.

I heard the door shut, and I realised I was in complete darkness. I couldn't feel the back of the cupboard. I kept running forward into the darkness, hoping I would find something that would help me get out of this strange situation.

Maybe I was really jetlagged and I was having a REALLY weird dream.

I pinched myself.

Nothing.

I noticed a tiny speck of light in the distance.

Filled with hope (that it was escape and that I wasn't dead), I ran towards the speck, which began to get even bigger as I ran closer to it. The speck soon became a blob, which soon became a circle, which soon became a doorway…

I stepped through the doorway of light and found myself standing in a strange looking room.

It was small, shabby and made of wood. I looked behind me.

There was the cupboard from Kimiko's room…only it din't look ancient anymore…and it wasn't in Kimiko's room…

I saw something white on my shoulder. I turned my head around and then realised it was my hair.

I grabbed handfuls of my hair and held it in front of my face. What the hell was going on?! My hands weren't wrinkled so I wasn't older…except my nails were longer than usual…

Why on earth was my hair all of a sudden white?!

A man walked into the room. He was oddly dressed. I sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness! I need your help!" I said to the man. He just gaped at me.

"Hello?" I asked obvious concern in my voice. The man's expression turned to horror.

"Y-you-youkai!" he whispered. I didn't know what youkai meant but it did not sound good.

"**YOUKAI!**" he shouted running out of the room…which I only then realised was actually the whole house. "**Youkai! There's a youkai in my house!**"

More screaming ensued…panicking I ran out of the house and found myself in what looked like a Japanese painting come to life. There were no city buildings, no cars, no streetlamps…heck I don't even think there was any electricity anywhere!

I saw many people surrounding me just staring. I froze unsure of what to do…Then I did what I do best in an awkward situation: act like I didn't know what was going on!

"Hello!" I said smiling. Big mistake…

Suddenly everyone was running and screaming away from me. Soon some people came at me with flaming torches and sharp farming tools. I was scared outta my brains…So I ran. The villagers ran after me.

It was then I truly realised that I was in serious trouble. I ran faster into a forest and I kept running. I don't know why, but I simply ran.

Tears began to blur my vision then I ran into something. I landed on my backside. I looked up and saw what looked like a giant white monkey.

"Can I help you?" the monkey thing asked.

"Thank heavens!" I said smiling. The monkey leaned forward. It held out a hand. I realised it was a man in a monkey suit…how strange! I thought.

I took the hand and helped myself up.

Even though I was standing, I was still a head shorter than the man in the monkey suit.

"You look very strange. Are you an outsider?" the monkey-man asked.

"Um- I'm from Australia. I'm kinda lost. I was staying with a friend and I got separated…" I began explaining. Something felt evil about this guy although I couldn't pinpoint it. I knew him from somewhere. I knew he wanted something from me.

"Australia? I have never heard of such a place... May I ask your name girl?" he asked. Something about the way he said that made me shudder. He had something that didn't belong to him...I somehow knew that...and I sure as hell was not going to tell him my name!

Suddenly I smelt something…it smelt like…a dog? I looked around for the source of the scent.

I turned my head to see a tall man with long silver hair. He was wearing long white robes and a furry thing over his shoulder. I gasped. He had golden eyes and strange markings on his face...He was kind of handsome...in a solemn, stoic kind of way.

I didn't know what to do. The man's eyes narrowed when he saw the man in the monkey suit.

"Naraku," he said coldly. NARAKU! A flood of memories filled my head, albeit the memories may not have happened, but I knew that I wanted to rip this man limb from limb then burn his body slowly in acid...where was this new violence coming from?

"Sesshoumaru-sama. How pleasant to see you again," said Naraku. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed even more.

"I have no current business with you. Leave before I tear you limb from limb," Sesshomaru said in that same solemn tone. Ha! That was exactly what I was thinking!

Naraku suddenly disappeared in a cloud of purplish-black making me give a small squeak of surprise. Sesshomaru's golden eyes soon fixated on me.

"You there," Sesshoumaru called to me.

"Yes?!" I replied quickly, standing straight.

"Who or what are you?" he asked me.

"What do you mean _what _am I?" I asked angrily. At first I was intimidated but now his expressionless act was just annoying me. He looked confused, as though I had just put a fish on my head and begun doing the macarena...

"I mean, what kind of _hanyou _are you?" he corrected. I frowned. I didn't know what that meant.

"I-uh-I-I don't know wh-"

I couldn't finish the sentence for the sudden pain in my back.

I found myself, face forward on the ground, even though I don't quite remember how and I couldn't move. All I could focus on was the pain spreading through my back.

People were shouting.

Lots of people.

I could feel something hot and wet spreading on my back, soaking my clothes. The pain began disappearing.

I felt myself being pulled into the air.

I felt someone's arm around me. I couldn't see because my vision had begun to blur and was slowly turning black.

I felt something soft against my cheek I leaned into it.

I seemed to all of a sudden be moving quickly as the air rushed past me. I tried to focus on something.

All I could see was a blur of white…and a pair of golden eyes? Maybe? No.

It couldn't be…

My vision went completely black. But I knew I had been here before...

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Second Chapter is done! I'm not too sure about how this chapter went but please tell me if I should change anything or if I mispelled anything!**

I hope you liked it! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Half Demon

**DISCLAIMER! : Jeez! Do I have to KEEP on doing this? (Inner Reason: Yes...you do!) FINE! I solemnly swear that I do not - I repeat - do NOT own Inuyasha or anything related to Rumiko Takahashi's ingenious work :'(**

**A/N: Yay! Third Chapter's up! ...And surprisingly no-one's bit my head off yet...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I could hear muffled voices. I could feel a dull ache in my back.

I began opening my eyes…not an easy task. I figured it was morning... I was in a house…a rather shabby one… There was a soft orange glow which I assumed was from some sort of fireplace…But I wondered if there was such a thing as fireplaces in the middle of the room...albeit a _wooden_ room...existed in ancient Japan.

The voices became more distinct.

"She's a hanyou!" said a loud male voice.

"So are you Inuyasha! Why does it matter?" said a female voice.

"Feh! I just don't know if she's safe or not!" replied the same loud gruff voice.

A different, softer male voice spoke, "She sure doesn't look dangerous. She looks too lovely to be in league with Naraku."

I heard a loud slapping sound.

I turned my head to the side and saw several pairs of eyes looking in my direction. My eyes focused on one person in particular.

Long black wavy hair…brown eyes…_Shikon High_ school uniform. My eyes went wide. It was that girl from school! The one who had phony 'gout and shingles'! I sat bolt upright.

"Gah! It's _you_! Wh-what? H-how?! Huh?!?!?!" I babbled. The girl's name?! I am _stupid_! I have already forgotten her name…

"Kagome-chan? Do you know this girl?" asked a girl with long brown hair wearing a pink kimono and a green skirt thing. Her face was plastered with concern...possibly for my sanity...

Kagome! That was her name!

Kagome looked at me for a few seconds. Realisation dawned on her face.

"N-Nereida? What happened? How did you get here?" she asked.

"ME?! What about you!? Gout and shingles my ass!!!" Kagome blushed a light pink.

I suddenly felt woozy.

"Wow!" I said, bringing my hand to my forehead. "Why is the room spinning?"

"Lie down child," said an elderly woman I didn't realise was there.

"What happened?" I asked, suddenly aware of the bandages around my waist.

"You were hit by an arrow stupid!" said a guy in a red kimono-ish thing.

He had the same kind of silver hair like that Sesshoumaru guy…and the same eyes…only this guy had puppy-like ears. I was suddenly curious as to how those ears felt…

"An arrow?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes. You lost a lot of blood but you should be okay," said the guy in purple and black monk robes.

"Why was Sesshoumaru with _you_?" asked the guy in red.

"I think ye better tell us _all_, your story girl," said the older lady. I nodded.

"Okay um…My name is Nereida. I know Kagome from school…which is not here I presume?" they all shook their heads.

"Anyways…I come from a place called Australia which is another country. I don't speak the same language but I have been learning this language and I was staying with one of Kagome's friends. I walked into her friend's cupboard and something happened…Somehow I ended up in someone else's house and everyone panicked and I don't know why! I was frightened so I ran into a forest and ran into that evil bastard Naraku and-"

Suddenly the Sesshoumaru look-a-like grabbed hold of my shoulders and sat me up.

"Naraku? Where is he now? Are you in league with him?" he asked shaking me a bit.

"Inuyasha! SIT!" shouted Kagome. Suddenly the guy's face fell forward into my lap.

"Ack!" I shouted, severely uncomfortable with the position we were in. Instinctively, I punched him off me. He flew above Kagome's head and into the wall behind her. I was surprised at my own strength.

"What is it with you women?" the guy Inuyasha grumbled as he began to sit upright, rubbing the cheek I'd punched.

"Quite frankly Inuyasha, I would have gladly traded places with you for that," laughed the other guy. I blushed furiously.

Suddenly the girl with the pink kimono reached out and slapped him, leaving a bright pink handprint on his cheek.

"Not now you lecher!" she growled. She gestured for me to continue.

"Uh-uh s-so I ran into Naraku. He felt like bad news if you ask me but when he asked my name Sesshoumaru walked in. Sesshoumaru and Naraku didn't seem too friendly with each other. But I think that's when someone got me with an arrow and then I ended up here!" They all were quiet.

"Hey…Can I ask a few questions?" I asked.

"Sure Nereida," said Kagome.

"First of all what are your names?"

The rather perverted guy replied, "My name is Miroku. The lovely lady next to me is Sango. The one you punched across the room just now is Inuyasha. That is Kaede. The little fox youkai is Shippo and Sango's little cat youkai is Kirara."

Great...more vocab I hadn't learned...

"Oh dear…Um-Kagome…this is going to sound weird but I don't know what youkai…or hanyou means…"

Kagome blinked. It sounded weird because even though I didn't know the meaning…Kagome would just hear me saying the words in Japanese…Luckily she got my drift.

"In English…I think youkai means demon and hanyou means half-demon."

I blinked.

"DEMON?!?!"

"Now calm down child," said Kaede.

"They were calling me a demon?! What? I'm no demon! Why am I a demon or half-demon only now?" I asked. How could this happen? I was a regular girl only an hour ago and now I'm a demon?!

"You _wish _you were a demon! You're only half-demon!" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!"

"She's a half-demon Kagome! If she has a problem with that, well then tough luck!"

"N-NO! I'M NOT A HALF-DEMON! I'M JUST NEREIDA SHEPARDS! I-I'M LEAVING!" I screamed before running out of the hut.

I could hardly feel the pain of the arrow wound against my confusion. I could feel tears sliding down my cheeks. I stopped when I hit a lake. I looked down into my reflection. I almost screamed when I saw my reflection. My hair was completely white and my usually green eyes were bright blue.

My face looked similar but my features seemed softer somehow. My ears were pointed like an elf's and I had two blue curved, almost moon shaped stripes on each cheek, the same colour as my eyes.

Only my tanned skin appeared the only unchanged thing about myself. I hit the water, hoping my refection would change back to normal.

I picked up a large stone and slammed it into my reflection. I was angry for some reason.

Without thinking, and surprising even myself, I picked up a tree and threw it into another tree.

Then I picked up a large boulder in my fury and was about to throw it when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and saw Inuyasha looking at me with...understanding? Whatever it was, it calmed me down.

I gently placed the boulder down and lay down on the grass and looked for the moon. Something I used to do when I was a kid. Something about the moon comforted me...maybe because no matter where you were, it never changed.

I sighed. I looked at Inuyasha. He was sitting down next to me, gazing off somewhere into the distance.

"How did this happen?" I whispered. He looked at me and sighed.

"Some half-demons don't get their demon powers until they reach maturity. It's not uncommon but you have less experience and knowledge of your abilities. All it means is that you have to find out what you can do," he said gruffly. I turned back to the moon. I enjoyed the feel of the wind blowing over me.

"I-uh-I'm sorry for being...you know...rude and that...stuff," mumbled Inuyasha. I studied his face.

"Kagome made you apologise eh?" I said, laughter creeping into my voice. Inuyasha gave a half smirk. "Oh well. Thanks anyway."

I looked back to the moon once more.

"I'm going to get through this. And get through it I shall..." I half promised to myself and half to the moon.

I could smell something that made me feel uneasy. I got up from where I was sitting. I somehow knew Inuyasha could smell it too.

"Inuyasha. Go back and warn the others," I told him. His face turned into something that looked like annoyance mixed with anger.

"Are you crazy woman?! You only just found out you're a half-demon! There's no way you-"

"Just GO!" I shouted, pushing Inuyasha away. I don't know what possessed me, but I knew I could fix the problem...whether Inuyasha believed it or not.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Third Chapter is done! I'm not too sure about how this chapter went but please tell me if I should change anything or if I mispelled anything!**

**I hope you liked it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Snakes

**DISCLAIMER! : I solemnly swear that I do not - I repeat - do NOT own Inuyasha or anything related to Rumiko Takahashi's ingenious work :) **

**A/N: Yay! Fourth Chapter's up!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I ran into the forest once Inuyasha had disappeared. The smell grew stronger. When I was close enough, I kept low to the bushes and peered through the leaves.

I could see a small girl and what looked like a two-headed dragon.

The girl was holding a bunch of flowers, singing a song in Japanese.

Was she lost?

Why was she on a dragon?

Wait! Did dragons even exist?!

Never mind.

Okay Nereida…think…what does one do when they stumble across a little girl alone in a world full of 'demons' with a two-headed dragon? …

_Get a straitjacket? _Replied my more sarcastic self. I sighed.

A low hissing noise came from behind me. The foul stench from before filling my nose. I spun around to face what it was behind me. I was speechless before the creature before me. A huge snake-looking monster was staring at me with red eyes.

"_Ah! You smell quite delicious!_" it hissed.

I frowned.

My fear was replaced by irritation. No way I was gonna let a stupid snake eat me. I had dealt with plenty snakes before at home. Red-bellies, carpet snakes, you name it!

The snake's eyes drifted behind me. It saw the girl. I heard her gasp behind me.

"_Mmm, an appetizer,_" it hissed, licking its lips with a forked tongue.

"Sorry mate…not today!" I practically growled.

I quickly ran through everything I knew about snakes.

Bad eye sight… Feels vibrations in the ground… Oh! If you hold it behind its head, it can't do anything to you!

Okay so plan of action…pin it from behind making as little contact on the ground…but how do I kill it?

'Cause right now I was sorta weapon less…

Suddenly the snake made a lunge for the sleeping girl. Not really thinking anymore, I punched the snake just a few feet away from its head. The hit sent it flying into a nearby tree. I blinked a few times. Wow. Cool! I'm super strong now!

The snake was picking itself up…if that's what you'd call it…then it made a lunge for me. I jumped and landed on top of its ugly brown head. The snake began thrashing around. I held onto its scales for dear life.

I sorely wished for some kind of weapon to kill this annoying snake right now.

My hand began to glow for some reason and a spear appeared. Ignoring my questioning brain, I quickly stabbed the snake with the spear. The snake soon went still. I pulled the spear out of its head and sat on a rock. I had blood all over my hands, and I think my arrow wound had reopened.

What had I become? I burst into tears all over again. I was a sorry mess.

"Excuse me miss. Are you okay?" someone asked. I looked up and saw the girl. I quickly wiped away the tears and smiled.

"Yes. I'm just having a very...difficult day. Are you alright? You weren't scared?" I asked her. She smiled proudly and shook her head.

"No! I've seen scarier demons. But I've never seen a demon like you! You were amazing!" she excaimed. I laughed a little.

"I'm new here. Even I don't know what kind of demon I am! Or at least half a demon..." I said. I looked at her happy expression. "What do you think I am?"

She looked thoughtfully at me for a few moments. "Your hair is white and your eyes are blue. Maybe you are a water demon!" she widened, as if she had discovered something incredible.

I blinked. She may have a point surprisingly. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Rin!" she smiled.

"That's a lovely name! I'm Nereida."

"Ne-rei-da," she sounded out my name. "I'm going to call you Rei!" Rin announced. I liked that.

"I would be honoured," I laughed.

I smelt dog through the mixed and weird scent of my tears and snake blood. I could also smell a lot of something else which I assumed was human.

_What?! What are you talking about?! You can smell dog? You're insane Nereida!_ with thanks again to my sarcastic self.

"No...I'm a half-demon," I thought to myself. I had nothing against being half demon...it was the shock and surprise of being something I didn't know existed that sent me reeling.

"Nereida?" called a voice I recognised as Kagome's.

"Where's that idiot gone off to?" I heard and presumed was Inuyasha.

"I have to go Rin. Will you be okay by yourself?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I have Ah-Un to protect me!" she said indicating the dragon behind me. I gave her a small hug.

"Bye Rin!" I said.

"Bye-bye Rei!" she smiled waving. I began walking out of the forest.

I could see something that looked like fire in the sky. It was the girl Sango and Kirara?…

I sighed. I think Rin should be alright. I realised the spear had vanished.

Although I didn't have enough energy left in me to care about the spear that had possibly saved both Rin and my own life. I walked to the sound of Kagome and Inuyasha's voices.

"There you are! Stupid wench! Don't you realise how-" Inuyasha stopped talking and sniffed the air.

"You smell like blood," said Inuyasha frowning at me. I held up my bloodied hands guiltily.

"I couldn't find anywhere to wash it off…there was a huge snake and…well…I didn't want the girl to die!"

"You could have been killed!" said a concerned Kagome.

"But you sh=ould have seen me take down that stupid snake! It was so easy! Besides, I already promised myself I would manage this half-demon thing."

"'Course you will idiot! You don't want to accidentally kill someone do you?" said Inuyasha.

I literally felt the blood drain out of me…

KILL?!?!

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Fourth Chapter is done! I think I went alright in this chappie but please tell me if I should change anything or if I mispelled anything!**

**I hope you liked it! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Warlike Training

**DISCLAIMER! : I solemnly swear that I do not - I repeat - do NOT own Inuyasha or anything related to Rumiko Takahashi's ingenious work :) **

**A/N: Yay! Fifth Chappie!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I stood in the middle of a field. Inuyasha and Sango were standing in front of me. Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara sitting eating dumplings watching us.

"Alright. If you're gonna learn to use your demon powers, we have to know what kind of demon you are," explained Sango. "Inuyasha can you identify what demon she may smell or look like?"

"Nah. Her smell's weird," he stated.

_Good to know... _I thought.

"I see. I haven't come across a demon that remotely looks like her," said Sango. "Nereida, can you please describe how you killed that snake demon?"

"Well...I used my knowledge of snakes mostly. Then when I realised I had no weapon, a spear appeared but I don't think that's very useful. The little girl said I might have been a water demon," I told them.

"You don't smell a thing like a water demon," Inuyasha bluntly said. Sango nodded her agreement. He looked at Sango and nodded. I knew they were planning something...planning something that would most likely not benefit my well-being...

"It seems there's only one thing left to do," Sango sighed looking at me. I noticed Inuyasha's hand twitched and Sango's grip on her...haaang on...How did it never cross my mind that Sango was wielding a giant boomerang?!?

Inuyasha made a lunge for me. Everything suddenly went in slow-motion as I saw his claws practically elongate and reach out for my face. Taking this rare slo-mo moment, I grabbed Inuyasha around the wrist in front of me and flung him over my shoulder.

As soon as I let go of his arm everything sped up again. Sango was a small distance away. She was about to throw the boomerang. As soon as she had shouted 'Hiraikotsu!" everything went in slow-motion again.

I could see the boomerang spinning slowly towards me. When it was close enough, I jumped on to the boomerang and leapt towards Sango. She had pulled out a sword. When she swung at me, I was able to duck my head.

_Loving the slo-mo style!_

(in slo-mo) Taking forever to realise she wasn't going to be able to dodge my attack, Sango's eyes widened in surprise. I crashed into her, sending her (and myself) flying across the field.

"IRON REAVER-"

Oh bugger! Inuyasha was behind me!

"-SOUL-"

I could see his outstretched claws near my head. I felt something snap in me. Suddenly everything froze. I stood up in shock. Everyone had frozen...

...and I was the only one able to move...

I poked the mid-air Inuyasha. As soon as I did, he fell to the ground, in the same position he was in when in mid-air...had I just gone and paralyzed everyone?!?!

I pulled Inuyasha to the other side of the field near Kagome and the others. Even the fire that had been cooking their food had been frozen! I quickly ran over to the winded Sango.

I really hoped that this freezing of time would end soon!

As soon as the thoughts had crossed my mind, I could feel the wind blowing again...

"-STEAL-ACK!!!" I whipped my head around to see a fuming Kagome and a very confused Inuyasha.

Kagome's voice was deathly quiet, "Inuyasha...did you just try to Iron-Reaver-Soul-Stealer me?"

"Why would I do that wench?! It was that stupid woman over there!" he yelled pointing at me. I smiled. He acted just like my little brother.

"Now now Inyuasha!" I laughed. "Don't go blaming other people for your mistakes!"

He growled. I could only laugh...until my feet were knocked out from underneath me. Sango hovered above me with a dagger pointed to my throat, smiling.

"You really shouldn't ignore an opponent," she informed me. Again I desperately wished for a weapon...or something!

I felt something land in my hand. I grabbed it.

It felt like...a baseball bat?

I raised it slightly so that I could see it without Sango noticing. A sword?! hmm...

I used my free hand to gently (since apparently using all my strength sent people flying!) off me. I got some distance between us and held the sword in front of me.

The blade was a milky-white and looked like it was reflecting the moon.

"Oi! Sango! Let me have a go at her!" said Inuyasha. Sango just shrugged and sheathed her sword.

I watched Inuyasha walk up to face me. I felt tense...and a terrible sense of foreboding...

Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of his sword and drew it out. In a flash of yellow light, a massive sword was being held in front of him. It was a wonder my eyes stayed in their sockets at all!

It was beyond my comprehension that such a huge sword could fit in such a tiny sheath!

"Ya ready?!" he yelled. I looked at him menacingly. I felt a surge of confidence and nodded. Inuyasha raised his sword above his head. He smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Yay!! Was the writing okay in this chapter?! I think I went alright in this chappie but please tell me if I should change anything or if I mispelled anything!**

**A Huge thanks to Noobular, Garapa and my Random Reader! :) You guys rock! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Plots and Flowerpicking

**DISCLAIMER! : I solemnly swear that I do not - I repeat - do NOT own Inuyasha or anything related to Rumiko Takahashi's ingenious work :) **

**A/N: Yay! Sixth chapter finally! It's fairly long and sorry to keep you waiting!**

**And another Huge thanks to Garapa and my two new anonymous readers! :) You guys are truly inspiring to keep me writing!! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously:

_"Ya ready?!" he yelled. I looked at him menacingly. I felt a surge of confidence and nodded. Inuyasha raised his sword above his head. He smirked._

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled. I watched as five bright yellow beams shot out of his sword.

Just before they reached me, they went in slow-motion. I suddenly felt my sword vibrate. Then, almost as if I had been doing this my whole life, I sliced through the yellow beams of light from Inuyasha's sword.

A burst of gray-white light came out of my sword and completely erased the yellow light. I was elated, I was so powerful...until I realised my attack was still headed straight for Inuyasha...

Moving as fast as my speed and slow-motion allowed, I moved in front of Inuyasha, being careful not to stab myself on his sword.

As the white beam of light came withing a foot of my face, I held out my hand towards it, as if I was commanding it to stop...which coincidently it did...

I stood there for a few seconds in shock, not quite able to comprehend how I knew how to do any of that stuff I just did. I turned around to see Inuyasha just as stunned as I was.

"I think that is it for the day," said Sango. I nodded...then realised my sword had disappeared...like the spear I used to kill the snake had disappeared as well.

"So what is she exactly?" asked Shippo.

"Nereida, can you explain what it was you did?" asked Miroku.

"Well, to me it appeared that just before anything could harm me, it all went in slow motion. When Inuyasha was about to Iron Reaver -or whatever it was- me, it was as if time stood still completely. And I cannot explain the sword..." I told them.

They were all silent...I do not think they knew what I was either. I was stumped too!

"Well it doesn't matter!" I said cheerily.

"Inuyasha?" I asked sweetly.

"What is it?" he asked, a frown crossing his features. I grabbed him by the collar of his kimono-thingy-ma-bob.

"You deliberately tried to obliterate me in the end there didn't you?" I asked him (inwardly thankful to Kimiko for teaching me how to say obliterate in Japanese).

Inuyasha looked uncomfortable, "Well you had to learn how to defend yourself in a life or death situation!"

Suddenly his hair changed from white to black for a split second. I let go of his collar in fright.

"What happened? Y-you changed!" I cried. Inuyasha was holding his hair in front of him.

"I went human for a moment there..." he half-whispered.

"But you only go human during the night of the new moon!" said Kagome worriedly.

"Maybe Nereida's power has something to do with the moon?" asked Shippo.

Wow...Shippo was quite observant...now that I thought about it...my hair was a whitish-grey, My sword looked like it was constantly reflecting the moon's surface, and apparantly I could change Inuyasha's appearance because of the new moon.

"Well let's just drop whatever I am because it is no use trying to guess if we don't know!" I said. Kagome nodded as well and handed me a bowl of dumplings...which I practically inhaled...

* * *

(With Naraku)

He watched the unusual white haired girl in Kanna's mirror. Carefully scrutinizing her features to try and work out who she was. She was obviously a dangerous person if she very nearly single-handedly killed Inuyasha.

He had seen her save Sesshomaru's ward alone...

She moved with speed incomprehensible to others...

And was definitely a powerful ally to have...

"Kagura," Naraku commanded, never taking his eyes off the girl in the mirror.

"Yes?" she sullenly replied.

"Try and find out as much about the hanyou travelling with Inuyasha as you can," he said. Sighing (mostly in resentment) Kagura left the castle on her large feather and made her way towards Inuyasha.

* * *

I found a field of flowers. Thanks to the mysterious demon side of me, all my senses were enhanced and the smells of the flowers were invigorating.

I began picking some. I knew I was supposed to be training but I felt like I'd had enough training...even if I did eat my head's weight worth of dumplings only half an hour ago!

Initially I'd thought it's be horrible in the Japanese Feudal Era but if they had amazing fields of flowers like this...then it musn't be so bad at all!

Most of the flowers came up past my knees. I paused in my flower picking and just stopped. I smelt the flowers, felt the wind and could almost taste the floral aroma in the air.

It was simply incredible.

But deep down I still missed the red-earth of Australia, the kind neighbourhood of Aborigines just down the road, the strange old shaman woman who I spent my childhood listening to Dreamtime* stories...

I smelt something familiar through all the flower fragances. I saw a little dark shape moving amongst the flowers a little way off. I made my way cautiously to it. I could feel my demon power building up inside me, ready to attack if needed.

Suddenly something leapt out of the flowers and was flying straight at me. I gasped as it crashed into me, sending me falling to the ground.

"REI!! It's you!!" I blinked to find Rin happily hugging me whilst I was still lying sprawled on the ground.

"R-Rin!? What are you doing here? Aren't your parents here?" I asked the small child. She just smiled and shook her head.

"Nope! It's just me and Jaken! What are you doing Rei Rei?" she asked me.

"I was picking flowers," I said, showing her, the now slightly crumpled bouquet of flowers still in my grasp.

Her eyes widened. "Really?! Me too! We can pick flowers together!" she said happily. And I was happy to help her as well!...and to also make sure her parents did actually come to get her.

As soon as I had stood up to help Rin pick flowers, I heard a loud piercing shriek. Rin however, seemed unfazed.

"RIIIIIIIIIIN?!?!?! Rin where are you?!" a little frog-like thing scuttled into view.

"Master Jaken! This is Rei!" introduced Rin.

The thing hence now known as Jaken frowned at me in disgust.

"Rin! It is unsafe to wander alone! This half-demon could be dangerous!" he scolded.

"But Master Jaken, she's the one who saved me from that snake demon!" she said. Jaken...to my grim pleasure...looked shocked.

"That demon was huge! No way could a half-demon let alone a _female_ half-de-" before he said anything else I shoved a flower in front of his nose, causing him to sneeze uncontrollably.

I began picking more flowers and Rin, ignoring the sneezing Jaken continued as well. It was really nice to get to know Rin.

She liked flowers, fire-cooked trout and singing too. I taught her an Aboriginal song the shaman lady had taught me, and we sang it together while picking flowers.

Every now and then, Rin would show me a flower she really liked or tell me how pretty the colour was on the other...I just smiled to her. She seemed to have been lacking another's companionship...

Sure she may have had Jaken but I highly doubt he was the kind of companion she needed.

When it was sunset, Rin and I had collected so many flowers that I needed two hands to carry them all.

"So when do your parents come back?" I asked Rin over the flower bouquet.

"Well usually he's back around by now," she said thoughtfully. As soon as she had said those words, I heard a low growling behind me.

I turned around and nearly dropped the flowers.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldy.

I felt very annoyed he couldn't tell that I was holding all of Rin's flowers and I obviously had not hurt her either.

"Have I done something wrong _Lord_ Sesshomaru?" I asked, sneering at his title. His eyes narrowed viciously.

Obviously I had either:

a) Embarrassingly stumped him  
or  
b) Really pissed him off

because at that moment, in slow motion, I could see his clawed hand reached out to strike me...

* * *

**A/N: Yay!! Was the writing okay in this chapter?! I think I went alright in this chappie but please tell me if I should change anything or if I mispelled anything! Sorry for the sort of cliffie!**

***Just for people who don't know, Dreamtime stories were Aboriginal stories that involved the creation of the world...like greek mythology**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Home and Unexpectedness

**DISCLAIMER! : I solemnly swear that I do not - I repeat - do NOT own Inuyasha or anything related to Rumiko Takahashi's ingenious work :) **

**A/N: Yay! Sorry to keep you waiting! I've been preoccupied with my other story ^-^ Please don't hate me!**

**And another Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, or added this to their favourites or alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_I could see his clawed hand reached out to strike me..._

I couldn't do anything fast enough, I was still holding the flowers in my hands.

"STOP!!!" Rin cried. Lord Sesshomaru's hand stopped inches from my face. I watched as his golden eyes drifted down to Rin's small form standing in front of me.

"What is the meaning of this Rin?" he growled.

"Rei-chan is Rin's friend! Please don't hurt her Lord Sesshomaru!" she pleaded with the demon in front of her. The demon lord's eyes burned into mine. His eyes like fire. I matched his gaze with my own icy one. We were challenging each other through our eyes. Lord Sessomaru broke contact first.

"If you wish it Rin. I shall not harm her," he said closing his eyes.

"I have to go now Rin," I said to the little girl. She looked up at me with huge brown eyes.

"Rei-chan! You aren't leaving because of Lord Sesshomaru, are you? He promised me he wouldn't hurt you! Please stay!" Rin begged. I knelt down to her level.

"Rin. I am not afraid of Lord Sesshomaru. I never was-" I don't know how, but I could feel Lord Sessomaru tense as I said those words. "-But Rin, I do not come from here. I have to get back to my own home. I will be back as soon as possible, but for now I must go."

"The sooner you leave the better," muttered Jaken. I threw a flower at his face which sent him into another fit of sneezes.

Rin to my amazement, found a way to hug me, even through all the flowers. I hugged her back and gave her half the bundle of flowers and gave the other half to Jaken to carry.

"See you later Rin!" I called as I headed back to the village.

"Bye Rei-chan!"

* * *

"Feh! Where were you? You were supposed to come back after training," said Inyasha loudly.

"I was enjoying the flowers for your information! I felt like a break so I took one," I told him. "**Stupid half dog demon..."** I muttered in English. Softening my expression, I turned to Kaede and Kagome.

"Kagome, Kaede, how do I get back home?" I asked quietly, hoping I'd phrased the sentence correctly.

"I have already talked with the villagers ye ran into child. They will not mind ye coming and going from there," Kaede told me.

I nodded. The whole group (except Kaede) escorted me to where I'd arrived from. It turned out according to Kagome and Kaede, that the cupboard I'd arrived in was made from a branch that fell off an ancient tree named Goshinboku.

It didn't make sense to me but it did for the rest of them so I accepted the explanation. I turned around to say goodbye to Kagome and the rest of the gang.

"I'll see you at school or back here Kagome!" I said before entering the wooden cupboard.

I was surrounded in darkness. Although this time I was not afraid. I kept walking and eventually the doorway of light appeared. Walking through it, I made sure I was quiet.

I turned around and suddenly an angry looking Kimiko was facing me. I gasped. She looked different from before! Her short brown hair was a long bright blue and her eyes which were also brown were now a glowing green. She had curly blue markings around the frame of her face...

"Kimiko! What happened to you?" I noticed she had a very strange scent, like fresh rain...

She frowned.

"Me?! What about you Nereida?! You disappeared for two whole days! And what happened to you! I was sure you didn't have any demon in you!" she shouted.

I grabbed my hair...so the colour was the same in the present as it was in the past...silvery-white...

**"Aw! CRAP CRAP CRAP!! I didn't think _this_ would happen! Ah shizzit!!" **I ranted in english.

Suddenly the windows began to rattle. I stopped ranting and looked at the windows...which had stopped rattling as soon as I stopped ranting...

Realisation dawned on Kimiko's face. "Oh! This is something different!"

Really? Shaking windows was something important?

Kimiko faced me, her now green eyes penetrating my icy blue ones. "Nereida...tell me _exactly_ what happened."

I sat down and told her exactly what had happened. She was surprised when she learned that Kagome was able to travel to the past.

"I see," she said. "The amount of large spiritual energy that it would have taken to get from here to 500 years into the Feudal Era must have awoken your demon powers. We should tell my father!"

"Wait! Kimiko. Please answer my questions first. Why do you look different?" I asked, tucking loose silver strands behind my pointed ears. Kimiko smiled.

"Oh yeah! I was supposed to tell you when you got back! I'm a half-demon also! My father is a water demon. My mother is human...although she doesn't know anything about demons. Father asked a nurse with spiritual powers to place a spell on us when we were born so that humans only see us in our human form. It appens all the time! After the Feudal era, demons and humans made a treaty and now demons still exist but are carefully concealed from te rest of the world. History says we went extinct years ago!

Father is also a doctor, but he also trains demons to their best abilities. I've seen many youkai in my life. But you confuse me," Kimiko told me.

"Great Kimiko! I confuse everybody!" I said laughing.

* * *

"Father!" Kimiko pulled me into Mr. Nakamura's study.

Instead of the black haired man I knew from earlier, in front of me was a man with blue hair that reached the back of his knees. He had blue curling patterns all over his arms and legs and around his face. His eyes weren't green but they were blue and made you feel like that if you stared into them too long, you would drown in their depths.

"Nereida! How-?" Mr. Nakamura couldn't finish the sentence.

* * *

**A/N: Yay!! Was the writing okay in this chapter?! I think I went alright in this chappie but please tell me if I should change anything or if I mispelled anything! **

**Alrighty! So now we know Kimiko and her dad are Water demons! :P Felt like this needed to happen! So things will get interesting...more so than they were before! I promise!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Moon Spirits

**DISCLAIMER! : I solemnly swear that I do not - I repeat - do NOT own Inuyasha or anything related to Rumiko Takahashi's ingenious work :) **

**A/N: Yay! Sorry to keep you waiting! I've been preoccupied with my other story ^-^ Please don't hate me!**

**And another Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, or added this to their favourites or alerts! :D**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_Previously: _

_"Nereida! How-?" Mr. Nakamura couldn't finish the sentence._

After giving a rather long winded description of what had happened to me in the short time I was in the Feudal Era, Mr. Nakamura nodded slowly.

"Hmm. That is most unusual. I have not been able to get into that cupboard for near forty years," he said solemnly.

"What? You've been through the cupboard Father?" asked Kimiko. I'm sure she was surprised...but I couldn't help thinking that this all seemed rather Narnia-ish...

Mr. Nakamura nodded, his blue-ish hair flowing with it, "Forty years ago I did but it wouldn't let me through anymore. Nereida, you say you don't know what kind of demon you are? Let's have a look in the encyclopedia!"

I looked at Kimiko, **"The encyclopedia lists demon types?**"

Kimiko laughed, **"Our family has an encyclopedia of demons handed down through the generations!"**

Mr. Nakamura kept looking at me the at the pages of an old book before grinning, "Ah -ha! Moon Spirit!"

"Moon Spirit?" Kimiko and I said in unison.

Mr. Nakamura continued, "Person with demonic features with hair, blue eyes but no demonic aura. I think you are not a half- demon Nereida but a human possessed by a spirit. So rather... half-spirit. Here it says:

_"Every 5 years, a moon spirit takes over the body of an infant and becaomes a art of the child's soul. No demonic heritage is necessary. The moon spirit ranks of power, are as followed:_

_"-Star_  
_The lowest of the moon spirit ranks. Power is very limited._

_"-Dog_  
_The most common form of moon spirit, bound to serve the higher ranks. Hold more power than a common demon but inferior to that of a taiyoukai._

_"-Warrior_  
_The personal guard of the highest rank. Only a fraction less powerful than a high ranking demon though still inferior than a taiyoukai._

_"-Noble_  
_The highest rank of a moon spirit. Wields power that rivals that of a taiyoukai. Responsible for the managing of the Moon Council._

_"The Moon Council is a group of retired Warriors that manage the dispersion of moon spirits in infants._

"So now we know _what _you are, now we need to know what leve you are on," finished Mr. Nakamura.

My mind flashed back to the weapons that appeared out of nowhere.

"I could be a Warrior!" I said.

Mr. Nakamura fixed his blue eyes on my own, "Explain."

"W-Well the friends I made in the Feudal Era were helpng me find my demonic power and I kept pulling weapons out of nowhere so I thought that I might be a Warrior," I said. It was logical to me at least!

Mr. Nakamura and Kimiko seemed to give it some thought before Mr. Nakamura shrugged his shoulders, "Well I've never had any experience with spirits so I wouldn't know. I guess the only thing we can do is wait. You should definitely be on the level of Warrior if you can produce weapons. If another moon spirit appears, talk to or fight them and get a measure of how strong you are. That's all we can do for now."

I nodded. He sent me off to bed with Kimiko. Both of us unable to sleep, Kimiko began braiding my long hair into a plait.

"Spirit huh? I've never seen a spirit before! You look pretty much the same as a demon though!" she laughed.

"We have school tomorrow right? How do you hide the-" I stopped talking to point to my hair.

"Oh it's really nothing at all! Anyone who hasn't got or developed demon or priestess powers nowadays, usually can't see it. Something changed over time for some reason. But because I'm half-demon, even if humans can't see any of my demon qualities, if a full demon sees, then I'm pretty much a target of bullying in epic life-threatening proportions," Kimiko said in a cheery voice.

"Oh!" was all I could manage.

Before long, both Kimiko and I were sound asleep, undisturbed, even by the new and weird things we'd talked about.

In the morning however, I was faced with an unusual wake-up call...

Prying open my eyes, I saw a pair of bright silver eyes staring over me.

"GoooOOOOODD MORNING MOONSHINE~!" said a girl standing over my bed.

I shouted in alarm and jumped out of bed, away from the stranger, only to fall into the arms of a huge, overmuscular guy with the same silver eyes. Scrambling away from yet another stranger in Kimiko's room, I pressed my back against the Goshinboku cupboard.

"W-Who are you?" I shouted at the two strangers. I noticed they both had white hair like mine and blue markings on their arms.

"Who would've thought baby Rei would be a moon Noble," said a voice across the room. I saw another, a woman, sitting on the open windowsill. She, like the others, had long white hair and silver eyes. Only she looked uncannily like my cousin...

"ALICE?"

* * *

**A/N: I'M SORRRYY! I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME FOR TAKING SO LONG! p(TAT)q If you want me to finish it up though just tell me :P**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
